Alucard
Alucard's the main antagonist of Part 1, and the secondary antagonist in Part 2. He's an ally in Part 3. Personality Alucard is a calm and collected person. He refuses to panic when faced with opposition or any threat. He's comes off as a very scary and intimidating person, but in reality, he's not so bad. When he was younger, his training partner and best friend Seraph Claybourne wanted him to be a true and pure knight under Lillian's instruction. Appearance Alucard wears a similar outfit to Aran's but without the twin cape. It's a mix of crimson black with a flame pattern at his chest. He occasionally wears a scarf. Book One Under Victoria's rule and influence, Alucard envisioned a world where there would be someone who would take him down and unite the world.. He took up the mantle of the main force of evil in the world, knowing what he'll go through and the things he'll do in order to bring the peace he wanted after his imminent death. Alucard was Victoria's most valuable resource as he did all the dirty work for her. Book Two During The War For The Holy Sword, Alucard joined Cynthia's side in their attempts to end the barrage of artillery and bombs on Westerrose. Upon nearing Estria, he spoke of how much he would enjoy the bloodshed of slaughtering a whole country under the influence of Dacruim. During the final battle between himself and Cynthia, he died and was later revived in his prime by his lover and old friend, Calista Claybourne during Book 3. Book 3 Alucard was revived by Calista after her rampage to serve Cynthia and reform the triumvirate. The Great War Alucard's parents are unknown and he doesn't have any siblings or children. He spent his younger years training with Seraph,Calista, and later Cinderella.Because of this, he never had much of a childhood. He forged the holy sword Acrecia to bring balance to the world. During the Great War, Alucard and Seraph fought together on the battlefield. Seraph was later killed during the war. Since then a young Victoria told him about her ideas of peace and unity. Alucard trusted her and served her until she was killed by Cordelia. Abilities *Alucard uses a two handed blade in one hand. *'Corrupted Knights' Barrage': This Is Alucard's dark version of Cynthia's Holy Knights' Barrage. It's considerably stronger than Cynthia's. *'Dark Knight Summoning': He can use the essence of his prey to summon weaker clones of them. Used when training Violet. *'Arch Fury': Alucard uses all of the power of his blade to transform into a dark angel. He's A lot stronger and his blade can crack the earth. Trivia *Alucard's blade was originally planned to extract the life force out of whoever it pierces, hence his name. Quotes To Cynthia: *Do you really think that hopes and ambitions can solve anything? You're more stupid than I thought. *True peace in this world can never be realized! We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But... if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge... and trigger a cycle of hatred! *Ideology, resources, land, spite, love or just because. No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. *Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think… and they become real people. Just as I have... Category:Characters